degeneration omake
by PeaPrince
Summary: what claire and Leon thinking in degeneration? Is Claire always this cute, brave, awesome, and generous girl? Is Leon always badass, cool, excellent, good looking in this movie? let's find out!
1. airport

_Hi, Guys! Now it s about Resident Evil fanfiction! If you do know about the RE:degeneration movie, let's read this If you don t, stop read and go find the movie._

_Every chapter and scene tell what the character was thinking about in his/her mind._

_Every capslock words is BAD WORDS. Don t use it for kids or children anywhere you are._

_This fic telling about what in the world Leon and Claire s deep thought when they re in degeneration._

_Is Claire always this cute, brave, awesome, and generous girl?_

_Is Leon always badass, cool, excellent, good looking in this movie?_

_Let s find out!_

_Don t forget to click the like and leave a comment, with that I ll know you re my reader and a LIFE person. Not a zombie . EWWWWW_

**_oooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Act 1 the arrival of Redhaired girl (Claire Redfield POV)**

I just arrived in US this afternoon. I was looking for my friend from TERRASAVE (not bad word) who supposed to picked me up.

Here she is. My indian friend, and her niece. This little girl is Rani.

Me and Rani waiting for her aunt took the car to the front terminal arrival. She is cute, really and smart. She knew who is bad and good.

I thought.

And, then there was this perlente guy. He introduced himself as Frederick Downing. From his appearance, I was sure he own a lot of HELL money.

You know what happened next, the senator got busted out by Rani due to her sharp eye for bad guys. And there was fake zombie attack that followed by REAL zombies attacks.

I know that you are confused. But this was what actually happened.

You re still confused?

Watch the DAMN movie already!

When the real zombie appears, I already knew it.

DAMN, this guy is totally AWESOME CANNIBAL FREAK DEAD BODY WALKING!

How is it become so awesome?

Anyway, I jerked off to find Rani. But she was panicked and got mixed up with the other panicked people.

And, the BITCHY senator grabbed my leg begged for help (you know why I called him BITCHY if you watch the movie)

I stared at him like GO HELL . YOU (I don t have enough vocabulary to insult at that time)

Because .

I watched the scenery of dead people falling from the wrecked plane that crashed the terminal.

Today is totally my lucky day. Really awesome.

**Act 2 Airport Invasion (Leon S. Kennedy POV)**

I got emergency call from the president when I was about fucking PEE. I must hold it in helicopter. So, I got this cool face on when I m arrive here.

Actually I wanna pee.

But I have to finished the strategy with the S.W.A.T team before.

And then go to pee.

I saw this hot girl. I think her name was Angela Cur... ly? or Cur... something? Whatever. The important thing is, she is HOT. (bad word)

They looked at me with disbelief when I introduced myself as special agent from white house.

Yeah, me too everytime I m looking to the mirror.

An emo become an agent? A special agent?

World love emos after the zombies break out. Good theory.

Emos RULES! (bad word). The world DOOMED!

I wanna pee by the way.

Few hours later, we re on helicopter. I ordered them to shoot those creatures on the head.

Shoot em on the head!

Ain t I m the coolest? I was totally sure, this Angela girl was so into me.

Then we get down by a rope. It felt good.

We broke in, checked every corner. And then, Angela the hot girl decided to follow the suspicious voices around the infected areas.

I told them to ignore it.

Who gonna love dead people? Oh, right they don t know about zombies.

The bulk man,another S.W.A.T along the hot girl, hit me on the face.

That was my pretty face, damn it!

So, shortly, we found an office full of dead bodies. For me, I called them the infected.

I capable to got everything under control after a zombie jumped out through the window, attacking the bulk guy.

Told ya! Haahahahahahaha!

Okay, I helped him. Though I enjoyed the scenery when he was screaming like a girl.

Hahahaha one more point for my affection charisma.

I m totally cool badass in this movie!

**_Act 3 – Amazing Encounter (Claire Redfield's POV)_**

I'm feeling great tonight. Yes, becauseeee… I got trapped in small room together with a bitchy senator, an useless stewardess, and an Indian kid who always crying.

Great, never saw this coming.

And then I heard scream from the outside. The outside which full of the infected dancing around.

I must keep my kind hearted image.

"we have to save him." I said. Everyone in that room looked at me with eyes that said… _"if you want to go, go alone! We want to stay safe here!"_

I know. The protagonist always set out to do heroic things alone.

"Is there anything in this room that could be use as a weapon?" I asked the stewardess.

And I regret I have asked. Because… when you asked something like a weapon to a stewardess, she will give you an umbrella instead.

It wasn't even raining outside.

I held my umbrella which supposed to be a weapon. I don't have any idea how to kill the zombies with an umbrella. But hey! It was better than nothing.

And there an amazing familiar voice came…

"get down!"

I lower my head and the next thing happened was some of emos, I mean zombies fall off behind my back.

I got saved. Again. Second time. By him.

Sometimes I think that… it's not fair! He always save me! I mean, if the situation turned. I hold the gun and he hold the fucking umbrella here…! I will be the one who save his ass million times. Back then same things happened. I was being chased by Emos, I mean Zombies and he with his gun showed up.

It's unnecessary. I could handle all of them by myself. If I have the gun.

"Claire?" The amazing voice owner looked at my direction. My position was embarrassing. I mean the UMBRELLA!

_PLEASE don't ask me about this umbrella…. PLEASE!_

"what are you doing here?"

_Thank God! he didn't ask! yay!_

Leon S Kennedy. He smirked as if he remembered back then in raccoon city. Same encounter, the different is we're both older, I'm hundred thousand times more beautiful(because the art graphic), and he more bulker and muscles…. Sexier.

"Leon…" I controlled my voice as cute as possible.

He offered me his hand which I accepted it gladly.

Then I saw that woman behind him. First time I saw her, I knew she is a bitch. But, hey! I have reputation as kind hearted pure girl in here.

So, next scene is we have new mission. Get out from the airport and bring the senator back.

Is it just my feeling? Or it seems that Leon couldn't take his eyes off me? He had a LOT of chances to told me his feelings years ago. And if he do love me, he has said it already. So, I go out with some other guys to make him mad. But as the time flows it become a habit. I mean, he doesn't love me. Obviously. And me…? No more hope.

Because today is really turned out to be my lucky day, I will tell you… some secrets.

I love EMOS!I have difficulties with my brother about boys.I love twitter and facebook.I love everyone with kennedy's name.I hate violence!I love guns and combats though.I have driving's license this year!my size is… (SECRET)I'm the cutest in Resident 's scary but…. The longer you stay in raccoon city… I feel more comfortable here. Zombies aren't that scary at all. Hahahahaha!

_See you in next scene!_


	2. great escape

**The Great Escape Leon S Kennedy s POV**

And so here I am. After my encounter with Claire Redfield who seem didn t change a bit (that so relieving), I gotta find a way to get out of here. An airport full of emos I mean zombies, I mean the infected.

Our encounter after years make my brain full of SHIT. I imagine that our encounter would bit more romantic than here and like this. Similar situation as tragedies in Racoon city.

She still has her nice ass. Oopppsss there are a lot of emos, I mean the infected out of there and he thought about Claire s ass.

You are fine man, Leon. The Kennedy one.

"so, what s our plan?" the girl S.W.A.T asked. Who her name again? I couldn t recall her last name, so I ll call her Angela. Yeah, because I couldn t recall it.

I kept silence.

"so, here you are? Just three of you got inside here without a plan?" the senator barked.

"we will get out of here. That s the plan." I answered calmly.

"they aren t fast, we can get through them." Claire spoke up.

_Thanks Claire. I ll tweet you in twitter after this. And like your fanpage_.

"and who are you?" The senator with annoying stare to Claire.

Then I explained to all of them in that room about Claire. "She was there when the tragedies on raccoon city happened."

Everyone shut in awe.

_Eat that old man._

Claire brought the little Indian girl with her. Make me wanna sing

_One little two little three little Indians, four little five little six little Indians, seven little eight little nine little Indians, ten little Indian emos ._

Why emos? Oh can t stop think about them.

Claire smiled slightly at me, I should kept my cool face. I m kennedy, the president s secret agent.

**Short story**

It s good we make it here with one victim. The S.W.A.T guy. Greg. He sacrificed himself so I didn t need to shoot him. Save the time and dramas and more importantly, save the ammos. Enough with me and Angela the one who armed here. We took the front parties.

We arrived in main hall of the airport. Emos everywhere.  
>There s emo who was bringing her dog Chihuahua zombies.<p>

_I hope she wasn t Paris Hilton. The world will be excited if she turned become an emo._

_Oh, there s emo who looked like Tom Cruise too really, this is airport. Not a Hollywood._

_If Hollywood was under attack of T-virus what will happened? Oh, I ll love that. Took some videos of some stars become emo._

_What if Justin bieber become an emo, I mean the infected? His twitter will become mine._

_Hahahahahaha .._

_Why I m thinking so gay?_

Okay, just few seconds my thought of Justin Bieber, Claire already under attack. She was trying to protected the little Indian girl.

_F*CK you JUSTIN!_

Leon pointed his gun to the emos that tried to attack Claire, but suddenly an emo jumped to him.

_Damn! No! DON T KISS ME YOU F*CKING EMO! I AM A GUY AND YOU ARE A ZOMBIE!_

I have no time Claire is in danger, and here I am . My lips just for Claire, you moron

So I threw my gun to her.

And she caught it skillfully, before that, she kicked the emo out of her way with flying kick.

She s still awesome. I don t believe how much I missed her

Claire shot the emos bull s eye. No target missed and no ammos got wasted.

After she finished, I kicked the emo who kept trying to kiss me out of way. And pull out my spare gun. I hide that in my ******  
>I helped Claire and the little Indian up, then she returned my gun. I know, ever since she decided to join the TERRASAVE, she never hold the gun anymore. She promised.<p>

"thank you." She said. I accepted it.

_I SO WANNA KISS HER RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE RIGHT AT THIS TIME RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE EMOS WHO F*CKING RUIN MY LIFE BUT F*CKING HELPING MY ROMANCE TONIGHT._

I wanna kiss her. But I hold it.

"where s the senator?" Claire asked which make me realize because everyone too preoccupied by emos and me by the redhead Claire.

"Let s get out of here." I led the way. And we make it to the exit.

Because today is my lucky day and I saw pink everywhere I tell you some secrets.

_1.I love Claire Redfield (that s not my secret)_  
><em>2.I have things for the red hairs.<em>  
><em>3.I was scared with Claire s brother back there.<em>  
><em>4.I love strawberry ice cream.<em>  
><em>I want to dye my hair black and make it spike (EMOS)<em>  
><em>claire's brother always told me to keep away from her sister.<em>  
><em>7.I am the cutest on Resident Evil (youg girls love me)<em>  
><em>8.I am NOT emo!<em>  
><em>if you know me, you ll realize I was lying one sentence above . Haahaha! Got ya!<em>


End file.
